Just My Luck
by sweet16994
Summary: After Eclipse, Bella and Edward's lives seem perfect. But Tanya wants Edward and will do anything to get him. Only person standing in her way is Bella. And the rest of the Cullen family. EXB


**Okay I never really understood one-shots before, so I decided to try one. Now I get them lol.**

**Oh and I once again don't feel the need to introduce the characters- you should know them. If not, then why are you reading this? If you truly need to know, then PM me if you must. **

**This takes place sometime after Eclipse. Pretend BD never happens. You'll see. **

* * *

**Just my Luck**

I went over to Edward's house again. Like I did every day. Before I even got out of the car, something was wrong.

Edward was outside my door, ready to help me out. That was normal. But so was the whole Cullen clan. Not normal. Well, Rosalie wasn't there. That was normal too.

"Hey guys. You do know I can get out of the car by myself, right? See? Just fine. I'm not that clumsy!" Then, of course, I had to trip. Just my luck.

Edward caught me, smirking, while Emmett burst out laughing. I scowled.

"So, you never told me? Why are you all here?" I asked again. I wasn't even embarrassed. It happened so often.

The whole atmosphere suddenly. I looked to Jasper. What was his problem? Why would he make it so….so…tense?

He shook his head when he met my questioning gaze. I furrowed my brows, even more confused. What was up?

"Bella honey. You know we love you, right? Well… you see…." Esme couldn't finish. It had to be bad. Maybe they were leaving again? Did Edward not love me? Was he over me? Was I going to be by myself again? What was going on?

"Bella, shh shh, it's alright. Well, not alright, but don't worry. Let us do that." Edward, the one person who truly had ever touched my heart, said. I looked up at him. His calming, topaz eyes calmed me immediately.

"We're not leaving you Bella. I promise." He smiled weakly. I looked down and realized that if they were, Edward would probably ask for his ring back. That I was wearing for once. I didn't know why, I just felt a weird urge to. Maybe he was leaving…

"Shhh Shh…" Edward said again.

Alice cut in. This was obviously taking too long for her. "Bella, we-as in all of us- have to go kind of. Like, let's say that there's this vampire that kind of blew up when she heard of you and Edward getting married, well about to, and that she's kind of crazy and after you?"

I blanched. But at least it was better than Edward leaving. I felt a wave of relief sweep through me.

Edward looked down at me funny, as if I was mental. I smiled up at him. This only deepened his frown.

There was an awkward silence. I decided to break it.

"Sooo…what does that mean?"

"We're going to protect you Bella, don't worry. We'll tell Charlie that Alice has decided to go to the Alps to ski-"

"in July? Yea, Charlie'll definitely buy that." I snorted.

"Fine then. A fasion show in Paris!" Alice huffed.

"Charlie won't believe that either you know. I hate fashion and-"

Alice cut me off. "Too bad. I'd drag you there anyway. You I would. And, in the near future, will." She smiled evily. I gulped. Edward glared at her.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Edward whispered, pained.

I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him, whispering, "Don't be."

He still looked sad. I sighed.

"So, when do we leave?"

Charlie agreed, seeming to forget that Edward is part of Alice's family. Hmm…that wasn't like him.

"Since Edward's staying behind Bella, do you know where he's staying?"

"H-he is?" I stuttered. I doubted that.

Charlie frowned. "You didn't know?"

I gulped, quickly covering for my mistake. "Oops, I forgot. He's going to scope out Dartmouth before we got there. Get the feel of college life, you know?"

Charlie looked suspicious, but when he looked at the clock, jumped up and ran to the TV. I guess it 8.

I did the dished before going up to my room.

"Edward?" I called.

He jumped in from my window. I wrapped my arms around him.

"You wanna help me pack?"

"Alice already packed for you."

My eyes widened. Great. Just great. She probably packed all that designer crap, and lingerie and- and-

"Don't worry love, it won't be that bad. You should get to sleep. It's getting late."

I nodded and pulled him into bed with me. I was out like a rock. I wondered why… it wasn't like I had done much.

When I woke, Edward was gone. But I heard the doorbell ring. It was probably Edward. I jumped up to get it. But I forgot someone. As in, it was Edward and Alice. Great.

"Alice! It's too early!" I whined.

"Stop whining! If it was just Edward, you'd be perfectly fine." Alice snapped back.

"Yea, so?" I said. I could feel my eyes drooping.

"Up, dressed, eat, get ready to get in the car."

"Grr….." I trudged up the stairs, glancing at the clock. 5:30! In the morning! I was going to get Alice back for this…

When I got downstairs, Alice forcefully stuffed me into the car.

"Ahhh! Alice!"

"You were taking too long! Anyway, Charlie's at Billy's already."

I grumbled, still only half-awake.

But then I heard Alice gasp. Her eyes were glazed over and she was still. Too still.

"Alice? Alice? What's wrong? What are you seeing?" I waved my hand in front of her face. She looked at me, her voice filled with pain.

"Bella….." she whispered. I was lost. Again. I just shook my head and began to climb into the car.

But Edward pulled my arms, his eyes tight.

"Bella, be careful, alright?"

"Huh? Aren't you coming?"

He shook his head, smiling slightly. It didn't touch his eyes. My eyes widened in fear. No Edward?

Then I felt something slam into me. My head hit against the top of the car and I could feel blood starting to seep out of the cut. Crap.

But when I looked up, I completely forgot about it. Edward was struggling for control whereas Alice was being held by this figure with blonde hair. Strawberry blonde hair. Tanya.

She met my eyes, hers half-crazed.

"T-tanya?" I stuttered again.

She smirked. "Edward's mine you little bitch!" she snarled. Edward was crouched, his back to me. I just hoped he didn't get hurt. He started to pounce, then Alice screamed "No Edward don't! It's a trick!"

He couldn't stop because he had already started. Tanya let go and was by my throat in an instant.

"Mmhh you do smell good. No wonder Edward couldn't resist your blood. For that matter, neither can I." Then I felt her razor sharp teeth sink into my skin. I felt burning for what had to be hours, heard shouting, arguing, a high pitched keening, then nothing.

For what must have been years, I writhed under the fiery grip of the burning. I didn't scream though. Something in the back of my brain told me not to. I could kick, twist, and turn, contorting, but I couldn't let sound escape. I knew my scream would hurt Edward so much more than the sight of my body in pain. He could simply look away.

(**A/N: the burning's the same- in the book and in other stories- I don't think I need to include too much of it.**)

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw topaz. But I also saw every single particle in the air. It was actually kind of gross what humans breathed in…

"Bella I'm so so sorry! I didn't know, I didn't see!" Alice wailed the second she saw me open my eyes. The whole family had grim expressions.

"What's so bad about it?" I asked. Maybe they didn't want to keep me…. maybe they never planned on changing me….

"You have to miss the fashion show in Paris now! I mean, we're in Paris now, but now you can't watch Gucci's new line of clothes!" Alice said. I smiled. Trust Alice to think about that.

Edward glared at her. "I'm sorry Bella. You weren't ready. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry." Edward looked down.

I put a finger under his chin and looked into his eyes.

"Edward, I wanted this. So thank you." And I crushed my lips against his. I was finally a vampire now. I was going to spend the rest of eternity with Edward. I smiled.

Yes, this was just my luck. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Everyone was doing a story about Bella being changed after Edward leaves her, then Edward comes back, Bella's all pissy about it and so on. But I decided to do a different take. This is one-shot! I can only do one story at a time and I already have my idea for my second one once I finish **_**The World Hates Us**_**. Thanks so much for reading and review!**


End file.
